


New Tricks

by zzzealous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Facials, It gets a little fluff, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, but only in a degrading way, gay af, i lied it gets really fluff, literally a compilation of dog fetish crap, master-dog fetish, not so much in a nice way, overuse of the term mutt, porn af, really fast, the boys are weird ok im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzealous/pseuds/zzzealous
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Kaiba uses the names of simple dog tricks and commands as euphemisms for sex-related acts for Joey to perform.Exactly what it says on the tin.Expect nothing less and especially nothing more.





	1. Beg

**Author's Note:**

> idrk where this is going.  
> I was talking to a friend of mine about this idea and she said I should write it, but just so we're clear, I'm not a writer and I do not have the patience to edit LOL so do not expect much from this. 
> 
> I have like 10 plus different dog commands I want to do for this, I just figured this one would be the most basic to start with.

Seto Kaiba has been blessed with many things in his lifetime; an incredibly loyal, loving brother; chances for friendship, far more than he ever deserved; the opportunity at a better life, one most people will never get; whatever traits lead him to be so goddamn smart; and an absolutely beautiful set of fingers on each hand. They're good for a lot of things he does, namely dueling and typing away at his computer, however over the last few months I've come to know them for a much more enjoyable activity. 

"Ahhh...ah.........Kaiba..."

He likes to conduct our "business" in his office. He's probably so used to feeling in control in that environment that it's just second nature to him, now. Of course, he's still the neat-freak I knew he was, so he covers his desk in a thin plastic sheet and a few towels on top for good measure before laying me down on it. 

"Ah...fuck..."

He's got two fingers, maybe soon to be three, up my ass. It would be easier to prep me if I was bent over his desk, but he insists I lay on my back, legs up and spread open. He likes being able to see my face, and especially enjoys making me look him in the eyes. He knows that as much as I love it, I still hate that I'm enjoying being finger-fucked by the biggest prick that I know. He's an absolute nightmare for me to be around half the time, and he can see it in the way I grind my teeth; and try, and usually fail, not to moan. The fact that I love it so much but hate him even more makes it all the more pleasurable for him.

Bastard. 

"God......Kaiba...."

It's really not fucking fair that I'm completely naked and he's fully-clothed, still dressed in that white suit of his, right sleeve rolled up to his elbow for risk of getting lube on it. He's leaning over-top of me, looking me straight in the eyes, with that stupid smirk of his. He wants something from me, but I can't tell what it is. No human should be allowed to look so smug while buried up to their first knuckles in my asshole. 

I almost think he's not going to say or do anything else. It feels like it's been an eternity since we started, and he's been fingering me so hard that I've resorted to clutching the front of his desk, my arms up on either side of my head, just to try and keep steady.

He leans in closer, his smirk widening, when he says the words, "Beg me for it."

I must look like I think he's crazy, which is an accurate description of my current thoughts, because he lets out a low chuckle at the reaction displayed on my face.

°What...ah! ...What did you...say?" 

He squints his eyes while his smirk holds, and repeats, "I want you to beg me for it."

I grind my teeth even harder, scowling at him. There's no fucking way that's going to happen, and he's out of his mind if he thinks otherwise. I may be in a rather compromising position, but there's not a chance I'm going to sink that low for him. 

"Fuck...off...Kaiba. I'm not.......ah!....ahhhh....begging you...for anything...."

He leans in farther, brushing his mouth along my cheek, before spreading his lips over an incredibly sensitive junction between my neck and ear, that he originally found during one of our first, more awkward, make-out sessions.

"Come on, _Mutt._ "

I scowl even harder at the nickname, mad that he's no longer making eye contact with me to see it. What's even worse is that I can feel the huge smile that spreads across his face on my neck.

"Oh, come on. Be a good dog for me and _beg._ "

I grind my teeth together so hard I'm worried for what my dentist will say the next time I see her, but consider my options. There's no way Kaiba's going to let me touch myself, and there's no way he's going to get me off unless he gets to cum, too. And I have a horrible sneaking suspicion that he doesn't plan to get inside me unless I do, in fact, beg for it. 

I let out a ragged breath I've been holding while trying to stifle a moan. "Fine...ah!....please, Kaiba?"

His laugh is so demeaning that I feel like tearing him off me and punching him square in his smug face. "You're going to have to do much better than that."

I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my jaw. What an asshole. 

"Ugh, fine. Um......please.....please fuck me, Kaiba?"

"Getting better. Try again."

I take a moment to think, leaving a few moments of silence save for the slapping sounds of skin on skin and the squishing of lube inside me. 

"Please fuck me...Kaiba? I...I want your cock...so badly..."

I almost roll my eyes at that last part, but try not to show it in my speech.

"Almost there, Mutt."

He's waiting for something, but I still don't know what. I take another moment to think, an action that's getting harder and harder to do while being pleasured for so long. And then something clicks in my mind. 

I tilt my head in his direction, feeling his soft hair against my jawline. "Please...please give it to me..... _Master_..."

That huge grin returns to his face, and he tilts up to meet my ear. 

" _Good dog._ "


	2. Sit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude idfk

Kaiba has an absolutely menacing stare. To most, especially those who oppose him or aren't "worth his time" as he so kindly puts it, being caught in a glare from Kaiba can make your blood run cold. There have been more than several occasions in my time knowing him where I felt my fight or flight, particularly flight, instincts kick in when those blue eyes caught hold of me after I had said or done something particularly not to his liking, or something " _stupid_ " as he says.

For the most part, it has no effect on me. He's an asshole and it's just a mechanism to get people to listen to him, relying on his enemy's fear of what he might do to them. And I've come to know pretty well that he won't do shit to them in most cases. Or at least, that's how he is with me; pretending he's furious, looking like he's going to kill me for my stupidity, but never actually going against me unless I cross a certain line. 

On second thought, that treatment may only be specific to me. 

But no matter how many times I've been under that piercing stare, no matter how little it normally does to me, there are certain times when it has me frozen in place, nervous and unsure, namely when he's got both hands roughly sliding up the back of my legs to my ass, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Hah...you really do look like quite a frightened little puppy," He laughs. "You sure seemed eager to pick a fight when you came in. Did my mutt forget how to bark?"

Asshole.

He removes his hands from me, and I'm confused until I see him reach to the side of his office chair and pull a lever. The chair reclines a bit, and he lays back on it, opening his legs up ever-so-slightly, and continues to wear that smirk I absolutely despise. 

I glare at him from my standing position. "What the hell are you doing?" 

If he thinks this is some kind of joke, I have absolutely no problem leaving, and almost vocalize as much until he speaks up.

His voice goes stern as he looks at me, and he pats his lap twice as he says, "Sit."

I would have gladly done it, too, had he not made it sound so fucking demeaning, patting his lap and using that tone of voice like I'm some sort of animal. 

I practically yell the words, "Yeah _fucking right_!"

I expect him to get mad. I expect him to force me onto him. I expect him to yell until I eventually give in or leave. But instead he does none of the above, and I watch curiously as he smiles mischievously, and reaches for the zipper on his pants. He undoes them, and pulls them down a bit, before doing the same with his boxers, giving me a full view of his cock. 

His gaze returns to meet mine, and he smiles, patting his lap again. " _Sit_ , Mutt."

This time I look incredulous. 

And he laughs. "Come on, _Mutt_. I'll even give you a treat," he offers, beginning to rub the head of his cock. 

I follow suit, nervous and unsteady under that gaze of his, and remove my pants and let them drop to the floor, stepping out of them. I feel so naked with him staring at me, despite keeping my boxers on. The mischievous smile is back on his face, and he relaxes back into the chair, again.

" _Sit_."


	3. Down, boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get it cause it's like  
> going "down" on him ?  
> "down, boy" ?
> 
> i'll go home

There have been only a handful of occasions in my life when I have genuinely felt embarrassed. Normally, I can be pretty carefree, and even in situations where others might feel embarrassment, I can usually just shake it off. 

But on the rare chance that I do, I end up being absolutely humiliated. Funnily enough, it usually seems to be as a result of Kaiba being the prick he always is to me. Although his fans boast his glory and prowess, I can only ever see him now as the border-line sadist he is around me. There have been very few times I've seen him smile, but they usually involve me being down on my knees as shame washes over me. This time was no exception. 

He's sitting in that stupid office chair of his, again, resting his chin in the hand of the arm propped-up on the arm-rest. I can feel my face burning as my eyes meet his cock, pulled-out in front of my face. I'm kneeling between his legs, just staring up at it from beneath my lashes, my head hung low. I want to do this, I really do. Partially because I feel like I owe it to him after he's been a surprisingly generous bed-mate, always making sure I cum first and as hard as he can make me, despite the degrading comments that usually come with it all. But on the other hand, I do have the genuine desire in me to put his cock in my mouth. It's just fucking embarrassing. 

Especially-so because he's looking down on me with that smirk of his, again, and I feel a lot of pressure all of a sudden. It's mainly just nerves, but also because I do sincerely want to please him. I think he's starting to get in my head. 

Just as I start to work up some courage, and straighten myself up so I'm looking down at his dick, he goes and fucking ruins it.

"Down, boy."

I'm startled for a second, before looking up at his smug face and feeling the intense urge to kill him. Before I realize it, he leans forward to lace his fingers in my hair, and get a good hold on the back of my head. With one hand he manages to push me down so my lips are barely touching his cock, and all of a sudden my face is burning hot all over again.

"I said, _down_ , Mutt."

But after giving the shaft a few test licks, not hating the taste, I hear a struggled noise escape Kaiba's mouth. I look up with my lips still pressed against it, to see Kaiba's face already flushed, hand covering his mouth, looking shamefully down at me. In that moment I realize that I really don't mind having to be called his dog if it means that he has to be the one who's embarrassed, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit shorter just because the next one is gonna be longer than normal  
> and also because im a shitty writer  
> surprise surprise LOL


	4. Roll Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get your dog to roll over: The Short Version
> 
> 1\. Lure him into laying down with a treat  
> 2\. Continue the treats to get him onto his side  
> 3\. Repeat so he follows your movements better  
> 4\. Keep luring him over so he has no choice but to roll over to get the treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more fluff than fetish this chapter  
> They weren't meant to go in any sort of order, but the chapters are sort of becoming chronological, now.
> 
> This one's a bit different, so bear with me for now, if you will, and I'll get back to the usual Trash soon enough.

Kaiba, and perhaps a few others to have known me in my life, may be under the impression that I'm stupid, but I'm not _that_ fucking dumb. When the dog commands start becoming more frequent, I start knowing how to pick up on them. They all usually begin with Kaiba being more domineering than normal, if that was even possible, but he tries to cover it up by pleasuring me the best he can, so he thinks I won't see it coming.

We stand in the middle of his office, and he's got his arms around my waist, his hands placed palm against my back. It might have been a sweet gesture, in some alternate universe, but he pushes me firmly up against him, not attempting in the slightest to be gentle. My head is tilted at an uncomfortable angle upwards to meet his lips, and I damn him silently for being so tall. He must know how strained my neck is in this position, but he shows no sign of changing things. He has rather thin lips, despite being so perfectly shaped, his cupid's bow resembling that of a delicately-crafted doll's, but they are still a joy to kiss. Perhaps it's not his lips so much as it is his tongue in my mouth, but it's a joy nonetheless. 

He pulls his head back to get a good view of me, and he must not be impressed by the look he's sporting. When we first started seeing each other in semi-secrecy like this, a few minutes of kissing would have me panting and eager. Unluckily for Kaiba, I've come to be able to match him in a battle of lips and tongue, and I'm no longer a horny teenager who's desperate for anything he can get. I can get it whenever I want, now, and it seems like he's the one who's turned into the horny, hormonal, mess of a teen I used to be, judging by how urgent he sounds when he calls me up, and how frequent those calls have become. I don't think he'd ever admit it, and I doubt he'll ever truly show it, but the sex was never just sex. When the duel tournaments he hosted became less frequent, and he had to spend more and more of his time around business associates he didn't want to be around, or face spending his nights holed up with only himself, and occasionally his brother, I think he realized just how lonely he was. And still is. 

I feel him push his body against me, trying to make me walk backwards, his eyes on mine. We stumble a little, as I try and catch up with his hurried pace. He's not exactly a man that likes to wait or take things slow. Soon enough, I jolt at the slight pain caused by the back of my upper legs hitting the edge of his desk. He urges me to sit on it, practically frantic as he lifts my legs up and then grabs at my knees to push me back a bit. I lean forward to meet his lips again and put my hands on whatever part of him I can get to first, but I barely even get a chance before he ducks his head down to make contact with my neck. He leaves a long line of rough kisses up and down my jugular, over and over on each side, pushing up against me. 

I lean back a bit to lessen the pressure of him, nervous I might end up just falling backwards if I don't. As I lean back, he moves himself lower to my collarbone, his hands up my t-shirt. He's definitely pushing, now, and I can tell it's not an accident, especially when he grabs the back of my knees and forces me all the way up on his desk. I have a feeling I know what's coming, so I lay down as comfortable as I can on the walnut wood. I only know what the damn desk is made of because he genuinely almost sounded excited when ordering it, and then proceeded to go off about it for twenty fucking minutes. I'll admit, though, that for someone with "next-to-no taste", as he describes me, even I can tell it turned out really nice. 

I'm startled, though, when I spread my legs a bit to let him stand between them and bend over-top of me, and he pushes them closed, and uses them to nudge me over onto my side. I stare up at him, not even knowing what to expect, and finally he bends down to nuzzle his face into the nape of my neck. I almost think for a moment that I feel him smell my hair. 

"Roll over, Mutt," he says against my skin. 

His breath hot and his voice lacking it's usual bite, I almost forget to be mad at the dog nickname and the stupid trick he commands. 

I comply and push myself over to bend over the desk. I'm waiting for him to undo my pants and prep me, but I suddenly feel almost not in the mood. I know how to deal with Kaiba when he's being an ass, as I've done it for years, when he's prim and unbearable to be around. But he's oddly less rude than usual, and it's making me nervous. I have no idea what's coming. 

He bends over me completely, and I can feel his hot erection against the bottom of my ass cheeks through our pants. He lays with his torso ghosting my back, propping himself up on his forearms, his face back in the nape of my neck, kissing the hairline. 

I don't move. I'm so shocked and unsure of what to do, my mind racing one minute at his actions and then completely blank the next, that I barely register that I'm not even hard anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sum 41 plays on loop in the back of Joey's head
> 
> _"Because I'm in too deep,,,"_


	5. Respond to Their Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaiba's a dickbag and a half  
> but it's only because he has a crush
> 
> he's the emotional equivalent of a grade-schooler

I take a seat in the smaller lounge area just outside of Kaiba's office. His personal secretary had eyed me up and down when I had arrived. Normally I come with Kaiba, or he's at least expecting me, usually, and our meetings are only during the night, or in the very early hours of the morning when no one's around, save for Kaiba himself and I. So when I had just showed up, uninvited, to his office floor, his secretary was more than suspicious. 

Kaiba's floor and a select few others in the building require a keycard in the elevator to access. He had lent me one on a night where I had forgotten to bring the condoms up from my car, and I had gone back down by myself to get them. That was a one-time exception he had made for lending out the card, as only those who actually needed to access the floors on a daily basis got one. 

But I never gave it back to him, and he never asked for it. Forgetting I had it would be a very un-Kaiba-like thing to do, so I assumed that it was his way of letting me know I could keep it. Or he had forgotten, considering he was buried up to the hilt in my ass not long after, which meant that I had indeed stolen the card. 

Either way...

Now he keeps protection and lube in his lower, locked, desk drawer, anyways. Probably to avoid ever having me leave him sat at his desk with a raging hard-on for the fifteen minutes it takes to get out of and back up his ridiculously large building. 

But when I arrived today, I had waltzed up to the desk like I had been there dozens of times before, which I had, unbeknownst to his secretary. I had asked her to let Kaiba know I was there. I didn't quite catch what she said over the phone to her boss, but I'm guessing it wasn't pleasant, considering I did hear the phrase "blonde delinquent in your waiting room" being uttered, before I had plopped myself down on one of the chairs without waiting to be seated. 

I now can take a minute to really see the office building in action, a luxury I never get, considering I'm kept such a secret to Kaiba's life, like he's that fuckin' embarrassed to be seen with me. Not that I wanted him to want to be seen with me. 

The place is huge, bigger that I thought from the outside, and I really do stand out amoungst everyone else. It's probably why a lot of them gave me shifty looks as I passed by them in the halls, and the main receptionist downstairs probably had, too, but I hadn't even looked at her once to have noticed before heading straight for the elevator. They're all very business-y, or at least business-casual, and of the few departments I walked by, they mainly had specific uniforms. Part of me believes that they all have dress codes so Kaiba will stand out more, which honestly wouldn't surprise me. He really is crazy like that. 

I hear Kaiba voice, "Let the Mutt in. My door is open, now," over the intercom on her desk. 

She gives me this look like she hasn't been eyeing me this whole time like I'm a dead rat stinking up the place, and motions towards his door. After that, she pretends to go back to her work as I stand and approach Kaiba's office, but I can feel her glare on me the entire time I'm turning the door handle and shutting it behind me. 

I kind of just stand awkwardly in the office by the door, completely out of place now that it's daytime, and this feels so normal (or at least it should), like someone just visiting his boyfriend at work and then going to lunch together. Except he's not my boyfriend by any stretch of the word, and I don't think he'd be caught dead within twenty feet of me when he's not feeling overly lonely, or whatever he wants to call it, never mind fucking _lunch_ together. 

He doesn't look up at all from his laptop for quite some time, so I consider my options. He might be waiting for me to say something, and if I don't he might just make me stand there forever. On the other hand, if I do say something, I might be interrupting him. Before I get another second to think about the fact that I actually give a damn about interrupting Kaiba, he speaks up.

"Mutt."

I snort and cross my arms, trying to find something else in the room to focus on. The typing on his keyboard silences, and I look over to meet eyes with him, then. 

"I was addressing you by name, _Mutt_. I suggest you answer me next time."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not responding to that stupid nickname."

I can tell he doesn't like that answer, because his eyes squint into a glare ever-so-slightly, and I know I should be worried about what he might do next. But I refuse to just let him call whatever demeaning thing he wants, especially if it's outside of sex. 

"Why are you here, Mutt?"

I don't respond, and I can hear him let out a long sigh.

"I said 'Why are here, _Mutt_ '?"

I hate it because there actually is a purpose for my being here, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of me answering to that stupid fucking name. He knows I'm stubborn enough to wait it out. 

He leans back in his office chair, not quite ticked off with me, yet. "We could sit here and do this all day, if you'd like."

I throw myself down in the chair across from him. If I felt weird being in his office during daylight before, it feels even weirder, now. My discomfort must be obvious, because I can see him start to smile as I'm looking around the room, reminiscing about each place in the room we've had sex. Which is every place in the room. He's enjoying watching me be uncomfortable way too much.

I meet his happy look and almost snarl, "Just shut up and let me talk."

"I've given you many opportunities to talk, you just haven't' taken any of them."

"Well I'm not just going to sit back and answer to a dog name."

"Why? You normally have no problem with it. If you'd like, you can come bend over my desk and we can start this conversation over again, if that makes it easier for you."

I hate that he's enjoying this so much.

I don't say anything in response, and instead just squeeze my fists to refrain from punching him. Using a stolen keycard to get into the building and walking up to the CEO's floor to punch him in the face may not look good to security, and I had hoped to leave in one piece. 

Something changes in his expression, and I realize he's bored, now. "If you're strictly here to waste my time with this annoying crap we've been over many times before, you can let yourself out."

He goes back to typing, and I'm nervous I've missed my chance.

Before I know it, I've blurted out, "You're getting awfully...sentimental...during sex."

He doesn't look up at me. "Funny. I hadn't noticed."

I close my eyes and this time I'm the one letting out the sigh. _Don't kill him, don't kill him, he's a really good fuck, don't kill him..._

"Kaiba," I start.

He doesn't look at me, but he does stop typing, his eyes still on his screen, when he says, "Is it really that big of an issue for you?"

"What?"

"The...'sentimental' things. Are they really that much of an issue that you felt the need to come up here and bother me at work?"

"It's not that it's an issue, it's just fucking weird, and I don't get why you're being almost nice to me." I think I've made him uncomfortable, now, but I don't know how to stop. "I'm not your _boyfriend_."

I'm interrupted by Kaiba slamming his hands down on either side of his keyboard, and slowly standing up just so he can look down on me. 

He practically bares his teeth at me as he's speaking through a clenched jaw. "I know you're not my boyfriend. If I wanted to be in a relationship, I think I'd have better standards than _you_." 

"Really, now? Then why are you acting like that all of a sudden? Like you might _care_? You really getting that desperate for affection?"

"I don't get desperate for anything."

"Except for sex, apparently."

Kaiba saunters around the desk, glaring me down the whole time, like a lion who's found his prey. My neck itches like it knows I'm about to be torn open. 

After staring at me for some time whilst I'm really starting to find it hard to hold eye contact while worrying about him potentially ripping me to shreds, he says, "Mutt?"

"What?" 

He smirks, but I don't know why. 

"So, you're finally responding to your name."

"That's not-"

He grabs me by the collar and lifts me out of the chair, before pushing me towards the door. 

"If you have a problem with the way I'm acting, like it's any of your business at all, then I'll just find someone else," he sneers, before throwing me out of the office. 

He calls me seven hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this chapter, unfortunately  
> but it's important for the next one or two installments, soooooo  
> bear with me  
> we'll be back to smut ASAP  
> like literally in the next one


	6. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a day because i wrote the other one this morning and then got really bored today
> 
> yay?

The first time Kaiba calls me that night, I hang up on him.

I don't have time for him constantly being ridiculous, always getting his way and acting however he wants. 

The second time he calls, about twenty minutes after the first, I still say no.

It's an enticing invite, and he almost sounds apologetic, not demanding at all, this time around, but that didn't mean I was going to give in. 

By the third time, almost two hours later, something inside my chest aches when Kaiba says, "I won't be sentimental or any crap like that, ok?," into the receiver. 

When I attempt to start by saying, "Listen it's not that that shit bothers me," he cuts me off with a, "Just get over here, already."

And when I finally get to his office, mentally berating myself the entire way there, his door is open, and he's waiting on the small couch in the corner of the room. He stays seated even as I take a few steps towards him. 

"Hey um," I start. "Are we ok?"

It's not like I really care, but it's not every day that Kaiba sounds like he actually might feel bad about something. And maybe I do feel a little terrible about shoving how lonely he is in his face. He may be a busy man, but I imagine there are a lot of nights between our meetings where Kaiba doesn't feel entirely content with being by himself all the time. Not that either one of us is ever going to bring that up.

He stares at me from across the room, before pointing to his lap and saying, "Sit." I'm guessing we're back to normal, because I know well enough where this is going by now. I'm almost relieved to have stoic Kaiba back. 

I take the remaining few long strides over to stand in front of him, and he leans back against the back of the couch to give me enough room. I place a leg on either side of his and straddle him. Before I barely have the chance to actually sit down properly, he leans back up to meet my body, and slides his hands up the front of my shirt to feel my chest, still cold from being out in the night air, and then slides them around to place them on my back. He arches his head up to catch my lips, my plumper ones meeting his thinner ones for a quick kiss. He holds my bottom lip between his, sucking on it because he knows I'm sensitive there. The outside's been torn open so many times from so many punches, that it has practically lost all sense of feeling, but the inside is still sensitive, particularly to Kaiba's tongue and teeth. 

"Yeah, we're ok," he finally says. 

He doesn't sound noticeably unhappy or pleased, so I assume I have the old Kaiba for sure, void of most emotion unless he's smiling at my misfortune. 

He lifts me up as he stands, and although I am still weirded-out by his recent behaviour, it is nice to be back in his arms. I don't voice as much out loud, though. He lays me down on the couch underneath him, and props himself up on his arms. 

He almost seems unsure when he goes to place his lips back on mine for a few short kisses. Whatever hesitation that was is quickly replaced by him ravishing my neck, his teeth and tongue assaulting me and my pulse point. My back arches so my pelvis can push up against his, and so I can wrap one leg around him, rubbing my crotch on his leg. I'm expecting some comment about me humping my Master's leg.

Instead, he takes a breath to remove his face from my neck for a brief moment to say, "Stay."

I almost don't hear him, and I definitely don't understand. "W-what?"

He kisses my neck again. "Stay."

"Kaiba what does that mea-"

"Stay the night."

I lessen the pressure of my body on his, but only briefly. He's never asked me to stay the night, before. Normally it's a quick fuck or a long, drawn-out one, but either way the night always ends the same; with me going home, alone. 

It might be nice not to have to do that walk of shame only minutes after the shame occurred, and it might be even nicer to see how Kaiba feels the morning after. If he kills me or ends up being nicer, there's only one way to find out.

I'm not opposed to spending the night, and I think I've seen the most of sweetheart Kaiba that I ever will, so I'm not expecting any surprises. 

More than anything, even I would prefer to not have to spend another night alone. 

I nod against his shoulder, and he pushes his lips back against my jawline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall get sex again in the coming chapters whoop whoop  
> we still got plenty of kinky dog commands to go through fam


	7. Sit Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know "sit pretty" is basically like the "beg" command for dogs but like  
> i wanted to make them separate ok fight me

"You're such a _good dog_ , Joseph," Kaiba almost laughs into my ear.

Before I have a second to respond, he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, just to nibble at it. I'm on top of him, straddling his lap on the couch as he's laying beneath me, but he has taken me into his arms and laid me down flat on top of him. He releases my lip, and before I can close my mouth, he delves his tongue in. He runs it along the inside of my lip and across the top of my tongue. My hands go up to the sides of his head to grab fist-fulls of hair. 

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't nice to feel Kaiba getting hard against me. It used to be even more satisfying, because it was like a power trip for me whenever it happened. Kaiba used to never admit anything about his emotions, and seemed so far away during sex, even when he was having fun. Getting to feel his erection against my inner thigh used to remind me that, for all his claims otherwise, he was enjoying himself. Now, however, it's just great for all the obvious reasons.

Not that I'm complaining.

I can't help but gyrate against his cock, when I can feel it so obviously through his dress pants. It'd be easier if I was still in my jeans, but when all I've got is boxers on, it's hard not to get aroused by the heat coming off it. Kaiba puts his hands on my arms with a tight grip, and I push my chest against his harder in anticipation for being pulled closer. Instead, he moves me back up so I'm sitting on his lap, and smirks up at me.

"What are you doing?" I'm not sure if I should be nervous, or if Kaiba's finally going to take his pants off. 

"Sit pretty for me, Mutt."

He shifts under me and reaches back onto the side table next to us to grab his cellphone. Even though he's not looking at me for the moment, I still squint my eyes at him in confusion.

"What does that even mean?"

After unlocking his phone, and swiping to find something, his grin spreads. "Just make yourself look cute. Like you really, _really_ want it."

I'm almost inclined to be mad, because obviously I really want it, and I voice as much to him before pushing my dick against his lower abdomen to show him proof. He places the phone on his chest and reaches up to start slipping my shirt over my head. I comply and he tosses it to the ground. 

He runs his fingers along my chest and across my side down to my thigh, and rests his hand there on my leg. "Come on, Mutt. Do it for me."

I'm not really sure what exactly I'm supposed to be doing, or how to make myself look "cute", but I give it a good effort. Placing one of my hands gently on the side of neck, the other flat against Kaiba's stomach, I tilt my head to the side and try to pout as best I can.

When he picks up his phone again, I ask, "Is this uh...is this ok?" 

He tilts the phone so the camera lens is pointed at me, and smirks again. "Yeah, that's perfect."

I see him tap the phone a few times before I have the chance to react.

"What the fuck!? Are you taking pictures of me?"

He just chuckles and holds the phone out of my reach past his head. I lunge forward to get it but he holds me down with his other hand. Quickly, that hand moves itself down and I can feel him tugging on my boxers from the back. 

He snickers and licks at my exposed chest. "Only a few. Now let me get a couple without the underwear."

"Fuck off!"


	8. Take it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> direct continuation of the last one

By the time I've slipped my boxers off, Kaiba's already pulled his down to his mid-thighs. He's put his phone away, too, which is a relief because there's no way I'd live down being photographed entirely naked. I'm still sat on top of his pelvis, and I'm curious to know when he'll be switching our positions, but to my confusion, he seems awfully comfortable as is. We've become fairly consistent in how we have sex, and the couch isn't ever a piece of furniture that gets used. 

When I settle back down so we're skin-on-skin, I push back to feel his cock half-mast against my ass cheeks. Rubbing back against it rhythmically, I notice he traded his phone out for lube, which I thought he only kept in his desk drawer. I'm guessing he put some in the side cabinet in anticipation of ending up in this position with me. I wouldn't be surprised if he had planned this. 

"Puppy, come here." 

His voice is stern and his eyes aren't very telling, but he purses his lips to making a kissing noise and I understand without needing anymore clarification. I lean forward to meet his lips, keeping myself seated on him, and he keeps our kisses slow and soft. His hand moves down to settle on my ass, and I realize his fingers are lubed when he rubs them around my hole and pushes them into me slowly. I can't help but push back onto them, wishing he'd hurry up. Just that feeling alone is enough to drive me back to being the desperately horny teenager I was when we met. My ass is still incredibly sensitive, as it wasn't often an area I'd give attention to on my own. Everything still feels so new and exciting down there, even when this is anything but new.

In the heat of the moment, there's no way I could resist pressing my chest hard against his, just to feel him be close to me. It's hard to imagine that it's moments like these where I feel the most comforted, when barely even a year ago being just next to Kaiba would have been something I'd have considered unbearable. 

His chest is hot against me, but mine is burning up, and he's being terribly gentle. 

Once he has his cock lubed up as well, I push myself up a bit so I'm at a better position to allow him entrance. Our differential heights come to be useful in scenarios like this, where my pelvis can be slightly farther up on his body and we can still manage to lock lips. It's a bit of a strain on the necks, but it's worth it. 

I used to hate that Kaiba's dick was almost big enough to match his ego. Actually, it used to make me furious, because he'd smirk at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking, and how ticked off it'd make me, when I first came face-to-face with it. But now, in moments like this, where I know I'm the only one that gets to enjoy it, I don't mind it so much. Actually, I've come to really appreciate it, especially now that he's pushing up into me. It's still a tight fit, but he has no trouble getting into me anymore. 

He hooks one arm around my waist to keep me down close to him as he sits up a bit. 

When he's finally pushed in far enough that I can feel every inch of him, he tilts up to kiss my jaw and whisper, "Take it, puppy."

I'm not entirely sure what he means until he's thrusting up into me hard, without any thrusts to ease me into it. Instinctively I latch onto him with both hands and make a muffled growl into his hair that quickly turns into a muffled whimper as he keeps going. 

I can feel the smile that's growing on his face against my trapezius as he moans. "God, _yeah._ Take it like a _good dog_..."

And with that I have no problem spreading my legs as wide as I can on the couch and shoving down each time to meet his thrusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* i haven't updated in so long so i'm sorry if i'm rusty af


	9. Bark on Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the italian dub of yugioh where joey actually barks like a dog for kaiba in his dream

Kaiba's tip feels so soft against my ass. He really enjoys rubbing his cock along the inside of my ass cheeks, just to tease me, so he can watch me get frustrated and move my hips back to push up against him. 

I was always a really horny teenager, more-so than other guys I knew. Although things got better once Yugi and I started sharing porn tapes with each other, and I no longer felt so alone in knowing I was spending my nights jacking off by myself, it was never enough. It was never fulfilling, no matter how often I spent my time up in my room with just the attention of my right hand. It was never the same without another person. But back then, I never would have imagined that the other person I'd be spending my nights with would be Kaiba. 

But nonetheless, it's still reassuring to know that I have someone to go to intermittently, in my weaker moments of desperation, even if it is Kaiba. 

After so many minutes go by, I realize he's teasing me, because he's still not actually putting his cock in me, and instead just brushing it against me. 

I turn my head to look back and glare at him. "Come _the fuck on_ already."

He tilts his head to the side to look at me pityingly, because he knows what's coming next and I don't, yet. "Bark for me, Joseph."

I squint at him, hoping he's joking, even though I know he's not. I bare my teeth and hope he'll take it back, even though I know he won't. Seconds go by and neither of us move, save for him running his hand up and down my sides, following the curves of my body. I go to argue and he cuts me off, placing his hand flat on my back. We're not going to get anywhere if I don't do it. I know that by now. I hate that I know that by now.

I look anywhere in the room but him, namely to the floor off to the side so I can keep my eyes lowered, hoping to not show my face too much to him as I go, "Grrrr _\- woof!_ "

Even out of the corner of my eye I can see him smile. He pushes into me as a reward, and I let my chest drop onto the desk in relief. Finally. 

Once he's buried up to his balls in my ass, he leans forward onto me slightly, hoping to profit from the corner he's backed me into, now. "Bark again, _Mutt._ "

I can feel the sly grin resting on his face, burning a hole into my head as I turn away from him, hoping to yet again not have to look at him while I do this. A feeling creeps into me slowly that tells me I've got no way out of this, and that this won't be the last time tonight he gives me that command. _Fuck._


	10. Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROTIP: communication is key if you're gonna get kinky  
> kaiba learns this the hard way

When Kaiba asks me to sit on the couch in a cold, dead voice, I don't know what to expect. He doesn't look back at me once after he says it, once he lets me into his office, and instead avoids making eye contact while he's rummaging through his desk drawer. 

I sit there patiently, with my hands in my lap, twiddling my thumbs just so I have something to do. I almost go to tap my feet against the carpet to a rhythm stuck in my head, before I realize it will annoy Kaiba. I can't believe I care about what will annoy Kaiba. 

So when he makes his way back towards me, I'm attempting not to look at him, feeling awkward and unsure of what's happening and my current situation. I wonder if I'm in trouble, before remembering that I'm not a child, or his _dog_ , and that I shouldn't be thinking that way. It's not my fault he wants to be temperamental for no reason. 

I feel the couch sink down next to me, and Kaiba's at my side. I'm waiting for him to speak, to say anything to make this less weird and confusing, but instead I register the softness of his skin against mine, hands grazing my neck. There's a tightness and the smooth touch of some fabric I can't place. My stare shoots over to him immediately as the sound of a click fills the air.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

It's not harsh, it's not angry. My voice comes out sounding distant and far off, and for a split second there's something in Kaiba's eyes, a moment where he realizes I'm actually scared.

Immediately I panic and look frantically down at my neck, trying to see something that's clearly obstructed by the rest of my face. My hands go up and I'm clawing at my neck, trying to get a feel for the spiked surface, making my way around to touch the clasp that's keeping it shut.

Kaiba's voice comes out as shaky as I'm currently feeling, and he practically screams at me, "S-stop! If you hate it I'll take it off!"

"What the fuck is it!?"

I glare up at him as he stands, and grips my hands to pull them away from my neck. "It's a collar!"

There's a moment where we both stare, unsure, at each other. My eyes soften, as does his grip on me, as his words finally register in my head. 

"Oh."

I don't argue or protest any further, and instead his gaze lowers to rest on the fact that, now, we're just holding hands. He drops mine and turns back to the spot next to me on the couch, retrieving something he left there.

He holds it up in front of me this time, to make sure I can see it. It's a long black cord, and I move my wondering eyes along it to see it has a metal clip on one end, and a loop on the other. 

He sees me trying to put the pieces together, and helps me get to my thought destination a bit quicker. "It's a leash."

"Oh," is all I say, again, but I tilt my head up to reveal my neck to him, egging him on, and catch the faint glimmer of a relieved smile on his face.


	11. Shake (hands?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1

I should have seen it coming.

It's hard to admit that I'm just another thing that Kaiba is good at doing. It's almost unfair. But unfortunately and fortunately for me, he knows just what I like, now; his hands on my back, his grip in my hair, his cock in my mouth, and me having to submit to a bastard like himself. 

He's the most annoying he's ever been to me when he's towering above me and I have to be down on my knees, the tip of his dick pushed up against the back of my throat. He threads his fingers through my hair to get a tight grip on the back on my head before lightly thrusting into my mouth. He doesn't actually want to choke me with it, he just likes watching me squirm under his grip. 

He rolls his hips against my lips and I feel like gagging. I was surprised after fifteen minutes of sucking him off that he seemed to be trying not to come, so now I'm nervous and just waiting for whatever shit he's going to pull. 

At this moment I realize the tugging on my hair isn't him trying to be arousing, but rather it's him trying to get me to pull away from him. I allow him to pull out of my mouth with ease, and stare up at him with a dumbfound expression that I know I will regret wearing when he makes fun of me for it later. My knees ache but for the first time ever I'm glad that Kaiba's office is strangely enough carpeted. 

Before I can sit back onto my calves, Kaiba grabs hold of my wrist to place my hand around his dick. _Fair enough_ , I think, until I realize he's not done.

"Shake, Mutt."

With a snarl on my face that I know he enjoys seeing, I quickly begin jerking him off, ready to get this over with already.

But again, he's not done.

He fists into my hair with both hands again and shoves me closer, putting my face so close to him that I'm almost tasting the precum off him. His smile grows and he takes his hands away.

"Good, now try again, _Joseph_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 coming soon(ish)


	12. Act Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2  
> it's been so long since i lasted updated that i can't remember if this is what i was going to do for part 2, but oh well  
> direct continuation of the last chapter

Kaiba normally does a real good fucking job of humiliating me, but it's often not nearly as effective when it's just the two of us, compared to when we're in public and I end up horribly embarrassed by his snide comments and remarks, usually about my intelligence. 

But this is a whole new level of embarrassment. Despite no one else being around, just having his eyes on me as he finishes all over my face, some spurts missing and ending up on the floor, is enough to make my whole face burn. He gives his cock a few extra shakes just for good measure, not wanting to waste any drops when they could be sliding down my now red cheeks, grinning at me the whole time. It's hot and foreign when it's not inside me, and I'm hit with the sudden smell of it all. I already know what Kaiba's cum smells like, pretty much like mine, only a little more Kaiba-ish in an indescribable way, but it's never been this up close and personal before, and to be honest it's overwhelming. I really don't know how he keeps eye contact. Personally, I can't look anywhere but the floor just past his legs.

Unsure of what to do with my hands, now suddenly very aware of every part of my body as he looks me over, I keep one in my lap as I stay kneeling on the ground, and the other instinctively makes its way up to clutch the opposite arm, just so I have something to do. I'm mortified and unsure where to go from here with the hot globs beginning to dry on my face. I suddenly feel very bare, very naked in an uncomfortable way, because I'd bet the world he feels totally confident right now. This whole scenario is kind of gross, now that we're not caught up in the heat of the moment, but the fact that I think I somehow enjoy it all is even worse. 

A long moment passes where neither of us do much of anything. I think it's about to get awkward, and I almost blurt out something stupid that'd probably kill the mood entirely, until he reaches down to grab my chin, pulling my face upwards to look back at him. I push aside for a brief moment my previous insecurities, as his eyes are sort of comforting before they go back to their usual cold.

"I'd tell you to act ashamed for your Master, but you're already doing such a good job of it." 

I almost forget about the sticky mess he's left on my face when I lunge forward to tackle him down onto the carpet.


	13. Watch Me (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in 3rd person rather than joey's POV 
> 
> also I have kind of another idea for this trick so I might make a part 2 that's not super related to the events here
> 
> If you want to request a prompt for a future chapter, you can donate to my Ko-Fi account and leave a comment with your donation!   
> ko-fi.com/narcolepz

There's a vibration in his pocket that won't stop, and it takes Joey's inebriated mind about a dozen seconds to figure out what it is. By the time he pulls it out of his pocket just to see the name flash across the screen, he's already missed the call. _Kaiba_. Immediately the phone begins vibrating again in his hand, startling Joey almost enough that he drops it against the table. Instead, he just fumbles with it, before declining the call. He faintly registers Tea asking him about the phone. 

"Woah, Joey, where'd you get the new phone? It's even nicer than _mine_. I swear last time I saw you, you didn't even own a cell." 

And she's right, he hadn't. But before he can even think about _not_ telling her it was Kaiba who bought it for him, his phone is vibrating again in his palm. 

Tristan leans in to see the name on the screen, but the blonde tilts it away just in time. "Man, just take the call. Whoever it is seems to not be giving up." 

If only he knew. Because of course Kaiba wasn’t giving up. 

He never gave up. 

At anything. 

Joey's excusing himself as he's already scooting out of the booth they're all sitting in and walking towards the exit, with the sounds of his friends saying "no, it's cool" and "don't worry about it" getting farther and farther away. He steps out the front door into the fresh night air and waits for Kaiba to call again. Joey knows by now it won't be more than a minute. 

And within thirty seconds, his phone is buzzing, again, and he's actually answering it this time. 

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" 

He's glad to hear Kaiba in such a _lovely_ mood, as always. 

He rolls his eyes even though he knows Kaiba can't see it. "Nice to hear from you, too, _honey_." 

While Joey's out on the street in front of the bar, the brunet is up in his office, leaning back in his chair, already unhappy from the rest of the day's events. 

" _Wheeler..._ " 

He was never the biggest fan of Kaiba calling him by his last name in such a demeaning tone, but now it's even worse, when it's been almost months since he's heard it. "I'm just out with some friends, what's the big deal?" 

"The big deal is that I want you in my office." There's a pause. " _Now._ " 

And at that Joey practically spits, "The _fuck_ you talking about? I can't just meet up whenever you want; I have a life, you know." 

But Kaiba doesn't know. As far as Kaiba is concerned, Joey's life is _him_ , or at least the parts of his life that they spend together. Outside of that, Kaiba has made little effort to know Joey at all. The farther apart they are, the better. 

At least that's how it used it be. 

Kaiba's eyes dart over to the clock on his computer screen. 23:50 PM. "Where are you this late?" _You never work at night anymore_ , he thinks but doesn't say, because like hell he's going to admit that he remembers that about the other's insignificant work life. 

"Kaibs, it's barely even that late; I've been out with you until the sun's come up, before." And "out" is a strong way to put it, because they're never actually outside, because neither of them particularly wants to be seen with the other. Definitely not. "Anyways I'm just out with the gang. Everyone finally had a free night and Tea's back in town." 

And it's only then that Kaiba really remembers that Joey has friends. The fact itself is obvious, and he still keeps tabs on Yugi's dueling career, but it may have slipped his mind that Joey _does things with other people_ , and an uneasy feeling settles in his stomach. 

" _Where are you?_ ," he presses. 

"Man, I don't know...some bar?" The blond surveys his surroundings and gives Kaiba a vague location and the intersection, leaving out the name of the place on purpose. 

There's a silence as something dawns on Kaiba. "Are you _drunk_?" 

"I don't know, a bit, I guess. Listen it's not that big of a deal, and I gotta get back inside now; the gang's waiting for me." 

And before Kaiba can protest, because he definitely would have, Joey hangs up and heads back inside. 

Kaiba had always been a jealous person. Maybe not often, maybe not all the time. But in select few cases, when Kaiba wanted something someone else had, all hell broke loose. And he is not going to be the one to admit he's becoming a jealous bitch over _Wheeler_ , for fuck's sake, but it doesn't help that he's stuck in his office, lonely and horny, and Joey has friends. 

And it _sucks_ , because it's not like he can say "you should be spending more time with me", because first and foremost they're not even together, and they don't really "spend time" together as it is, but also because that sounds absolutely ridiculous and Kaiba will never say it. 

But although he won't admit to being a jealous bitch, he has no problem showing it. 

When Kaiba walks up to Yugi and Tea at the bar, the two of them give each other a look as though to say, "this can't really be happening", and Kaiba is wearing a similar expression, but for different reasons. 

"Kaiba?" Yugi squints like if he does it hard enough, he might realize that Kaiba isn't standing right there in front of him, and that the whole thing is just a trick of his mind or the lighting or anything, really. "Whoa, what are you doing here?" 

But Kaiba barely responds when he notices that Joey isn't there with the two of them, but is rather standing farther off with Tristan, talking to some guy Kaiba's never seen before. It doesn't help the feeling in his stomach that Joey is leaning against Tristan, supporting himself on his shoulder, noticeably more drunk, now. 

And without so much as a greeting, he's pulling Joey away from the other two, before any of the friends realize it's happening. 

In the bathroom, Kaiba pushes the blond into a stall and let's go of him. 

And really, this is part that Kaiba hasn't planned for, because he has nothing to say. 

"Kaiba, _what the fuck_?" 

And honestly, what the fuck is right, because Kaiba has nothing to say for himself, or rather, what he has to say is totally possessive and too boyfriend-y to actually say. So he takes a different approach rather than words. 

He's undoing Joey's pants as Joey protests, not out of not wanting to get fucked in a bar bathroom, but out of confusion. 

"No, Kaiba, seriously, what the fuck is going on?," as Kaiba brings his hand up to Joey's mouth and puts his fingers inside. 

Despite his words being muffled, Joey's still rambling on and Kaiba chooses to ignore it and opts for wrapping his now moistened hand around Joey's cock. 

When Joey's eyes dart away in embarrassment, Kaiba makes a point to bring the blond's attention back to himself. "Look at me, Wheeler." 

Begrudgingly, Joey obliges, hands now behind Kaiba's neck. The brunet leans forward to breath hot air onto Joey's ear and say, "Watch me while I get you off." 

And when it's over, Kaiba demands that Joey leave right then and there with him, and the other is adamant. 

"I'm not ditching my friends to go home with you." 

So Kaiba spends the better part of the night at the bar with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow haven't made a chapter over 1,000 words in a long time  
> i enjoy writing their non-sexual interactions too much lol


End file.
